Dick Simmons
: "Suck it Blue!" : —Simmons to the Blue Team in Everything Old is New Again Captain Richard "Dick" Simmons is a main character in Red vs. Blue and is voiced by Gustavo Sorola. He is usually the level-headed, straight man of the Red Team, although he is also a compulsive sycophant towards Sarge, despite the latter's delusional leadership. He also spends much time with Grif, who he has a complex friendship with. He appears as a main character in most seasons, with the exception of Season 9. Overview During his youth, Simmons was a stereotypical nerd as he is now, but his father abused him for these traits, making Simmons lack a proper father figure. After joining the "military", Simmons was quite hateful towards his teammates at first, except Sarge, which causes Grif to call him a "kiss-ass". As the series progressed, however, Simmons began to treat his fellow teammates, and sometimes the Blues, with the greatest concern, respect, and compassion than most others; like friends or even family members. Simmons was intended to be the "smart, troubled guy," according to Rooster Teeth. Simmons is also one of the most logical and intelligent characters in the series but seems to have a large ego, although he does maintain a high level of confidence. He's very self-conscious, as he considers suicide after Sarge demotes him, runs back to Blue base to cry after Church calls him a know-it-all, only uses his own toilet at home, and usually seeks approval from several characters in the series. It's also shown that despite having different personalities, Simmons and Grif have the same curiosity and ideas, such as the reason they were sent to Blood Gulch is pointless in Season 1 or when Grif tempted him about using the armor enhancements in Revelation. Personality Simmons is portrayed as a stereotypical nerd as he enjoys working, thinks logically, and tells jokes that only he seems to find amusing. Simmons is also a very considerate person, as he has been shown to be very compassionate and kind to other characters. In addition, Simmons has expressed enjoyment in physical combat, as he was ecstatic when the Reds attacked the Blues in 1.21 Giga-Whats?? and Everything Old is New Again, and the Wyoming clones in Repent, the End Is Near. He also enjoys cleanliness and order as he believes it makes things more efficient and peaceful. Simmons seems to also be very forgiving, such as when he returned to the Red Team in Season 4 and gave Washington, Carolina, and Epsilon second chances. Though he has many positive traits, Simmons is not without his flaws. He is very self-conscious has a questionable psyche, which causes him to breakdown and sometimes cry. Also, it's shown that he easily becomes jealous and annoyed, which caused him to leave and once betray his team during Season 4. It's even shown that Simmons hates robots, as validated in Heavy Mettle. However, Simmons is still a caring soldier who will do what he can for his team and friends as he has shown many times. At the start of the Chorus Trilogy, Simmons originally relied on others for emotional support and had difficulties talking to women due to his nervousness when girls focus on him. However, because more people showed appreciation for his intellect and by interacting with his female squad (specifically Jensen), Simmons' self-confidence and psyche improved, causing him to suck up less to Sarge, talk to girls (a bit more) properly, and share his ideas without a doubt. Over time, Simmons has become a confident captain who is proud to help those in need or his own friends. Wash Reds and Blues.png Category:Military Category:Image Needed Category:Article stubs Category:Internet Heroes Category:Genius Category:Dimwits Category:Insecure Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Red vs Blue heroes